camphalfbloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Herkules
Herkules (lateinisch Hercules, griechisch Herakles) wird als einer der größten Helden der Antike aller Zeiten angesehen. Er wurde als griechischer Halbgott von Zeus und der sterblichen Alkmene geboren. Herkules heiratete Hebe, die Göttin der Jugend, nachdem er ein Gott wurde. Geschichte Herkules Leben war schon immer von Gefahr heimgesucht worden. Zeus prahlte damit, dass der der nächste in der Linie von Perseus der König von ganz Mykene werden wird, also hielt Hera Eileithyia, die Göttin der Geburt, auf, damit Herkules nach Eurystheus geboren würde. Kurz darauf sandte sie Schlangen aus, um ihn zu töten, doch er erwürgte sie mit seinen bloßen Händen. In einer Geschichte wurde getäuscht, damit sie den jungen Herkules säugte - daher kommt auf seine enorme Stärke - und er biss so hart zu, dass, as sie ihn wegnahm, die Milch die Milchstraße verschaffte. Das ist eine der wenigen bekannten Mythen, die übermenschliche Stärke beinhaltet. Percy, der den Himmel hält, zählt nicht, weil er das wegen seinen reinen Herzens konnte (wie Poseidon erklärte). Eventuell wurde Herkules zu Chiron geschickt, damit dieser ihn trainiert. An einem Punkt bekam Herkules die Wahl zwischen einem Leben voller Elend und Ruhm oder einem Leben voller Ruhe und Bequemlichkeit. Er wählte ersteres. Oft hatte er Probleme damit sein Temperament und seine enorme Kraft zu kontrollieren. Er wurde bestraft und für viele Jahre zu einem Sklaven gemacht oder aus der Stadt verbannt, doch er unterwarf sich willentlich der Bestrafung. Falls dies zu Unrecht geschah, würde er sich rächen, auch wenn es Jahre dauerte. Ein Beispiel war, als er ein Seemonster für König Laomedon von Troja tötete im Austausch gegen magische Pferde. Als Laomedon die Bezahlung verweigerte, kehrte Herkules Jahre später zurück, um sich zu rächen, indem er die Stadt plünderte und fast Laomedons ganze Familie vernichtete. Seine berühmten Zwölf Arbeiten kamen über ihn als Bestrafung, um ihn an diese Tat zu erinnern. Neben den Zwölf Arbeiten erlebte Herkules viele andere Abenteuer und liebte während dieser Zeit viele Frauen, mit denen er viele Kinder zeugte. An einem Punkt half er den Göttern während der ersten Gigantomachie, da sie einen Halbgott brauchten, um die Riesen zu töten. Spät im Leben nahm Herkules Deianira zur Frau. Der Zentaur Nessus bot an Deianira über einen schnell fließenden Fluss zu bringen, während Herkules schwamm. Nessus war ein wahrer Archetyp eines boshaften Zentaur und versuchte Deianira zu entführen, während Herkules noch im Wasser war. Wütend beschoss Herkules ihn mit Pfeilen, die in das giftige Blut der Hydra getaucht waren. Mit dem Gedanken voller Rache erzählte Nessus Deianira ein paar Tropfen seines Blutes zu trinken, falls sie glaubte, dass Herkules Liebe zu ihr je verblassen würde. Deianira nahm das Blut und dachte dabei an die vielen Frauen, die nur zu gerne ihren Ehemann haben würden. Eines Tages, während Herkules im Krieg war, gewann er einen großen Sieg und sandte einen Boten für seine beste Tunika, um zu feiern. Deianira dachte, dass Herkules seine Tunika wollte, um für eine Frau gut auszusehen. Sie nahm Nessus Blut und malte es auf das Kleidungsstück. Lichas, der Vorbote, überbrachte Herkules die Tunika. Da sie mit Hydras Blut von Herkules Pfeilen getränkt war, vergiftete sie ihn, indem es seine Haut einriss und seine Knochen freilegte. Bevor er starb , sein Vater]] warf Herkules Lichas ins Meer, in dem Glauben er war derjenige, der ihn vergiftete (in verschiedenen Versionen verwandelte sich Lichas in Stein und wird ein Fels im Meer). Herkules entwurzelte einige Bäume und erbaute einen Scheiterhaufen, den Poeas (der Vater von Philoctetes, in einigen Versionen auch Philoctetes) anzündete. Während Zeus Apotheose, stieg Herkules in den Olymp auf, als er starb. Für das Anzünden bekam Philoctetes (oder Poeas) Herkules Pfeil und Bogen, welcher später von den Griechen gebraucht wurde, um Troja im Trojanischen Krieg zu besiegen. Der Trojanische Krieg hielt an bis das Trojanische Pferd genutzt wurde, um Troja zu besiegen. Philoctetes konfrontierte Paris und schoss einen giftigen Pfeil auf ihn. Das Gift der Hydra führte sofort zum Tod von Paris. Als Herkules zum Mount Olympus gebracht wurde, beendete Hera ihre Fehde gegen ihn, als Herkules Hebe heiratete, die Göttin der ewigen Jugend, auch Heras und Zeus Tochter. Einige Geschichten erzählen, dass Herkules menschliche Hälfte in die Unterwelt geschickt wurde und später Odysseus begegnete. Leistungen Eines der Dinge, für die er am besten bekannt ist, sind die Zwölf Arbeiten (auch zwölf Taten oder zwölf Aufgaben genannt), die er für König Eurystheus verrichtete. Sie waren eine Reihe von "Arbeiten", die ihm gegeben wurden, um ihn zu reinigen, nachdem er von Hera mit Traurigkeit bestraft wurde, was dazu führte, dass er seine Frau und Kinder tötete. Seine Arbeiten beinhalteten: #Erlegung des Nemeischen Löwen #Tötung der neunköpfigen Hydra #Einfangen der Kerynitischen Hirschkuh, ein goldener Hirsch der Artemis #Einfangen des Erymanthischer Eber #Ausmisten der Ställe des Augias an einem Tag #Vertreibung der Stymphalische Vögel #Einfangen des Kritischen Stiers #Zähmung der menschenfressenden Rosse des Diomedes #Herbeischaffung des Wehrgehänges der Amazonenkönigin Hippolyte #Raub der Rinderherde des Geryon #Pflücken der goldenen Äpfel aus dem Garten der Hesperiden #Heraufbringen des Wachhundes Zerberus aus der Unterwelt Ursprünglich waren es nur zehn Arbeiten, aber König Eurystheus forderte, dass die Tötung der Hydra (weil er geholfen hatte die Enden der Hälse zu verbrennen) und das Ausmisten von Augias Ställen (weil er dafür bezahlt wurde) nicht zählen. Herkules hatte viele weitere gefährliche Abenteuer gemeistert: *Töten von Antaeus und Cacus *Die Suche nach dem Goldenen Vlies *Belagern von Troja zusammen mit Telamon (Vater von Ajax) und Peleus (Argonaut und Vater von Achill). Nachdem Troja besiegt wurde, ermordete Herkules die königliche Familie und nur Priam überlebte. Dieser Krieg war der Vorgänger des bekannten Trojanischen Krieges *Töten des Periclymenus, während seiner Expedition gegen die Stadt Pylos *Erfinden der Kampfkunst der Pankration mit Theseus und später das Rettenden Theseus aus der Unterwelt *Ermorden des Kyknos, einem Sohn der Ares, der entschied einen Tempel für seinen Vater zu bauen, aus den Schädeln der Reisenden, die er getötet hatte *Töten des trojanischen Seeungeheuers Kämpfe mit den Göttern Herkules ist berühmt für seine vielen Kämpfe (und manchmal sogar erfolgreiche) gegen Götter, mehr als jeder andere griechische Held. *Ares bekämpfte Herkules einige Male. Einmal in Pylos wurde Ares ganz besiegt. Ein anderes Mal versucht er das Leben seines Sohnes Kyknos zu retten, der versuchte Herkules zu töten, aber das Eingreifen von Athene verzögerte Ares lange genug, damit Herkules ihn verwunden konnte und schickte ihn zurück auf den Olymp. *HErkules rang mit Nereus und überwältigte ihn, obwohl Nereus versuchte durch Verwandlung frei zu kommen. *Herkules soll sowohl Hera als auch Hades mit seinen Pfeilen bei der Schlacht von Pylos verwundet haben, beide traten den Rückzug an. *Er bekämpfte Apollo beim Orakel von Delphi und ein weiteres Mal in Pylos. Das erste Mal brach Zeus den Kampf mit seinem Blitz ab und später erreichte Apollo die Oberhand und schickte Herkules zurück. *Herkules rang mit dem Flussbett Achelous um die Hand von Deianira. Er gewann, auch wenn Achelous sich in einen Stier und eine Schlange verwandelte. *Herkules rang mit Thanatos und besiegte ihn im Auftrag seines Freundes Admetus. Er rettete seine Frau. *Er bekämpfte den Riesen Porphyrion neben Zeus und tötete ihn mit seinen Pfeilen. Percy Jackson Reihe Diebe im Olymp Herkules wird von einer Nereide erwähnt, während eines Treffens unter Wasser mit Percy Jackson. Er wird mit zwei anderen erwähnt, die aus der Unterwelt fliehen konnten. Im Bann des Zyklopen Als Percy mit Hermes an Camp Half-Bloods Strand sprach, sagte Percy, dass Herkules sein liebster Held sei, weil so viel Glück hatte. Percy fühlte sich besser, in seiner eigenen Lage. Der Fluch des Titanen Herkules wird erwähnt und Percy träumt aus seinem Blickwinkel. Zoe Nachtschatten war diejenige, die ihm die Ideen für einige seiner Arbeiten gab, einschließlich wie man die Äpfel der Hesperien stehlen konnte. Herkules erwähnte sie nie und erntete selbst den ganzen Ruhm für diese Tat. Als er lernte wie Herkules seine Freunde behandelte, , seine Halbschwester]] änderte seine Meinung über ihn als seinen liebsten Helden. Percys Schwert Springflut hatte ursprünglich Herkules besessen, welches Zoe ihm gab. Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Als Percy die Ställe von Geryons fleischfressenden Pferden säubern musste, versuchte er sie mit Wasser aus dem Fluss zu säubern, aber eine Najade ließ ihn nicht. Sie sagte, sie wäre bereits von einem anderen Held vor langer Zeit getäuscht worden. Dies könnte eine Anspielung auf Herkules gewesen sein, das er die Ställe des Augias reinigte, mit Wasser aus einem Fluss. Die letzte Göttin Als Percy sich auf den Kampf vorbereitete, wurden ihm einige bekannte Arbeiten aufgetragen, die er abschließen musste, wie Herkules es getan hat. Die Helden des Olymp Der verschwundene Halbgott Während Jason Grace gegen den Riesen Porphyrion kämpfte, sagte er, er tötete das Seeungeheuer von Troja (Keto), welches ursprünglich von Herkules erlegt wurde. The Demigod Diaries The Diary of Luke Castellan Als Luke Castellan Annabeth Chase ihr Messer gab, kommentierte er, dass Halbgötter sich selbst verteidigen müssen. Er rechtfertigte das Überreichen eines Messers an eine sieben Jahre alte Annabeth damit, dass Herkules nur ein Baby war, als er zwei Schlangen in seiner Wiege erwürgte. Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes Während Percy und Annabeth gegen den Riesen Cacus um Hermes Caduceus kämpfen, erwähnt Cacus, dass nur Herkules je im Stande war ihn zu besiegen. Als Percy zu Annabeth schaut und fragt, warum es immer Herkules sei, erklärt Annabeth, dass er einen guten Pressesprecher hatte. Das Zeichen der Athene Herkules bewacht eine magische Insel bei den Säulen des Herkules, dem Eingang zum Mittelmeer. Erthumb|192px|[[Jason Grace|Jason, sein Halbbruder]] verrät, dass Zeus ihn nach seinem Tod zu einer Nebengottheit und dem Torhüter des antiken Landes machte. Wegen diesem und anderen Gründern hegt er einen großen Goll gegen die Olympier und gegen sein ganzes Leben. Er stellt Jason Grace und Piper McLean eine Aufgabe. Sie sollen ihm das Horn von Achelous bringen, damit die sieben Halbgötter auf der "Argo II" die Erlaubnis bekommen durch das Mittelmeer zu fahren. Eine normale Aufgabe, die er Halbgöttern gab, war zum Beispiel ein komisches Lied zu singen, aber die Aufgabe, die er Jason und Piper gab, war "extra schwer", weil er nie etwas tun will, was Hera möchte. (Hera war diejenige, die die Halbgötter auf diese Reise geschickt hatte). Nachdem Piper und Jason mit dem Füllhorn zurückkehren, entscheidet Piper, dass sie es ihm nicht geben, und überschüttet den Gott mit Essen aus dem Füllhorn. Die sieben Halbgötter entkommen mit der "Argo II", weil Jason ein paar Winde herbeiruft und sie in den Himmel schickt. Percy sendet eine riesige Welle auf Herkules, damit er ihnen nicht folgen kann. Das Haus des Hades Er wurde von den Kerkopen Brüdern Passalos und Akmon erwähnt. Sie gaben ihm den Spitznamen "Black-Bottom", weil sein Hintern ganz schwarz geworden ist von Sonnenbräune und Dreck. Persönlichkeit Als Sterblicher war Herkules bekannt für seinen außerordentlichen Mut und seinen Willen sich sehr zu bemühen seinen Freunden zu helfen. Herkules war ein leidenschaftlich, emotional ungehörtester Mann mit einem impulsiven Wesen. Percys Vision in "Der Fluch des Titanen" zeigte ihn selbstsicher und stolz. Man sollte hinzufügen, dass Herkules im Stande war Atlas himmlische Last zu tragen, was laut Poseidon, nur von jemandem getan werden kann, der nicht nur sehr stark und mutig ist, sondern auch ein wahres Herz hat. In "Griechische Heldensagen" war er der einzige männliche Argonaut, der nicht von dem Frauen von Lemnos beeinflusst wurde. Als Gott wurde Herkules bitter und nachtragend gegen über den Olympiern, im besonderen Zeus und Hera. Er nimmt es ihnen übern, dass er immer mit Erwartungen leben musste, da er der Sohn des Zeus war, und er diesen nie gerecht werden konnte. Nachdem er unsterblich gemacht wurde, wurde er zu einem Nebengott erklärt, auf ewig in den Diensten Heras stehend, und musste fortan mit den Erinnerungen an sein sterbliches Leben leben. Auf einer Insel gefangen zu sein, verstärkte seine Gefühle. Er verabscheut sein Ansehen in der sterblichen Welt als ein Tierfell tragender Barbar und seine Legende, die in verschiedenen Filmen getrübt wurde. In "Das Zeichen der Athene" hasst Herkules Hera noch immer, und zwar so sehr, dass er den Sieben Helden des Olymp eine extra schwere Aufgabe stellte, nur weil Hera dafür vermutlich war, dass sie zusammen gefunden hatten, obwohl Herkules die Riesen auch hasste. Er schien auch sehr grausam, da er die anderen Halbgötter töten wollte, wenn Jason und Piper es nicht schafften das Horn des Achelous zu ihm zu bringen. Aussehen In Percys Traum in "Der Fluch des Titanen" trägt Herkules einen altmodische griechische Tunika und geschnürte Ledersandalen, mit dem Fell des Nemeischen Löwen, das als Umhang über seinem Rücken hing. Die Pfoten waren um seinen Hals gebunden und der Kopf überdeckte seinen Kopf, ähnlich einer Kapuze. Seine Stimme war tief und selbstsicher. In "Das Zeichen der Athene" ist Herkules groß und sehr muskulös, mit schwarzen Haaren und vom Aussehen her in den mittleren Zwanzigern. Er war barfuß (seine Füße wurden von weißem Sang überdeckt) und trug einen lange, wehende violette Robe (welche in seiner griechischen Form, Herakles, weiß war). Das ließ ihn, laut Piper, aussehen wie einen katholischen Bischof. Sein Ebenholz schwarzes Haar war kurz geschnitten, in römischen Stil, während sein Bart "modisch ungepflegt" aussah, wie der von Tristan McLean, was Piper beschreibt als den "Ich habe mich seit zwei Tagen nicht rasiert und ich sehe immer noch toll aus" Look. Herkules besitzt Zeus elektrisch blauen Augen, kupferfarbene Haut, "als hätte er sein ganzen Leben auf der Sonnenbank verbracht" und ist alles in allem ein gut aussehender Mann, auf eine wilde, aber nicht höhlenmenschartige Weise. Seine Stimme war wieder tief, aber irgendwie gewöhnlich und sehr modern. Seit Herkules einst die himmlische Last des Atlas getragen hatte, hatte einer graue Strähne in seinen schwarzen Haaren bekommen, doch, wie in den Fällen von Percy und Annabeth, verblasste diese mit der Zeit wahrscheinlich. >br> Fähigkeiten Herkules war, als ein Kind des Zeus, einer der Großen Drei, ein sehr mächtiger Halbgott (und später ein richtiger Gott). Seine Fähigkeiten waren viel stärker, als die der anderen Halbgötter seiner Zeit. Jason, sein Halbbruder, bezeichnet ihn sogar als mächtigsten Halbgott aller Zeiten. Herkules natürliche Fähigkeiten beinhalten: *'ADHS': Wie die meisten Halbgötter, besitzt auch Herkules angeborene übernatürliche Schlachtreflexe, die er benutzt, um den Kampfstil seines Gegners zu analysieren. *'Massive Stärke': Herkules Markenzeichen und seine bekannteste Eigenschaft war seine legendäre, übermenschliche Stärke (wie auch seine mentale Tapferkeit), die von seinen Eltern kam, aber auch weil er einmal Milch aus Heras Brust getrunken hat. Als Ergebnis besiegte er 50 von Diomedes Männern auf einmal, bekämpfte ein paar sehr begabte Amazonen, tötetet viele Monster (auch Zerberus selbst) und besiegte die Götter Thanatos, Nereus und Achelous. *'Kampf Fähigkeiten': Wie man in "Griechische Heldensagen" sieht, war Herkules ein extrem begabter Krieger. Meistens benutzte er im Kampf einen schweren Schläger. Er war auch sehr begabt im Hand-zu-Hand Kampf und erfand auch die Kunst von Pankration mit Theseus. *'Bogenschießen': Wie man in "Griechische Heldensagen" sieht war Herkules ein begabter Bogenschütze. Er verpasste nur selten ein Ziel mit seinen in Hydragift getränkten Pfeilen. *'Aerokinese': Als Sohn des Zeus hat Herkules die Fähigkeit die Luft zu kontrollieren und zu manipulieren. *'Electrokinese': Als Sohn des Zeus hat Herkules die Fähigkeit Blitze und statische Elektrizität zu kontrollieren. *'Unsterblichkeit:' Nachdem er auf einem Scheiterhaufen verbrannte, machten die Götter ihn unsterblich. *'Mentale Tapferkeit': Herkules ist in "Das Zeichen der Athene" immun gegen Pipers Charmespreech. Beziehungen Herkules ist mit Hebe verheiratet, aber bekannt dafür andere Beziehungen neben seiner Ehe gehabt zu haben. Herakles Herkules eigentlicher griechischer Name war Herakles. Er wurde von den Römern in Herkules umbenannt. Nicht wie viele der Olympier, behauptet Herkules, er habe keine alternative Erscheinung. Trivia *Als Halbgott konnte er schwere Felsbrocken und Monster, wie die Hydra, werfen, mit wenig Einsatz. Es bleibt unbekannt wie mächtig seine Stärke als Gott ist. Sie ist vermutlich auf einem sehr hohem Level, da er selbst sagte er könne Piper mit einem Fingerschnuppen töten und die Argo II mit seinen bloßen Händen zerteilen. *In den Mythen wird oft gesagt, dass er Zeus Lieblingskind ist. *Herkules wurde das Bogenschießen von König Eurytus von Oechalia beigebracht und das Ringen von Autolycus. *Zeus zeugte Herkules um als sterblicher Champion in der ersten Gigantomachie zu kämpfen. Es wird prophezeit, dass ohne einen Sterblichen die Olympier den Krieg verlieren würden. *Herkules ist der Halbbruder und Urenkel von Perseus. *Herkules ist ein Legat von zeus *Da er der Urenkel von Perseus war, einem anderen Sohn von Zeus, kann gesagt werden, dass er sein Sohn und ein Legat von Zeus ist. *Von allen Sieben Halbgöttern teilt Percy Jackson, Sohn des Poseidon, die meisten Ähnlichkeiten mit Herkules: **Beide sind Söhne der Großen Drei. **Beide töteten eine Schlange/Schlangen, als sie kleine Kinder waren. **Beide wurden von Chiron trainiert. **Beide bekämpften den Nemeischen Löwen und trugen seinen Pelz als Schutz. **Beide töteten die Hydra. **Beide begegneten dem Erymanthischen Eber. **Beide säuberten die Ställe des Augeas an einem Tag. **Beide bekämpften und töteten viele Stymphalischze Vögel. **Beide begegneten den menschenfressenden Pferden des Diomedes. **Beide bekämpften Amazonen und Zentauren. **Beide bekämpften und töteten Geryon, Cacus und Antaeus. **Beide betraten den Garten des Hesperiden und trafen Ladon. **Beide hielten das Gewicht des Himmels. **Beide reisten durch die Unterwelt. **Beide besiegten Ares und trafen Thanatos. **Beide waren Argonauten und kämpften im Krieg der Riesen. *Laut Annabeth Chase tauchte Herkules so oft in den Mythen auf, weil er einen sehr guten Publizisten hatte. *Er wird von Percy als "Starbucks der griechischen Antike" bezeichnet, weil er überall erscheint. Galerie A statue of Hercules catching the Erymanthian Boar.jpg|Eine Statue des Herkules, wie er den Eber fängt 3954634382_fa3edaf2cc.jpg|Herkules tötet Antaeus n644910806_1480890_2786.jpg|Herkules hält den Himmel heracles.jpg|Herkules als Kind, wie er eine Schlange hält heracles fight.jpg|Heracles und Antaeus kämpfen Hercules-fighting-hydra.jpg|Hercules bekämpft die Hydra Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kinder des Jupiter Kategorie:Kinder der Großen Drei Kategorie:Legaten Kategorie:Argonauten Kategorie:Der Fluch des Titanen Charaktere Kategorie:Das Zeichen der Athene Charaktere Kategorie:Griechische Götter Kategorie:Römische Götter Kategorie:Helden (CHB) Kategorie:Unsterbliche (CHB) Kategorie:Artikel brauchen Zitat